


Angel Kisses- Destiel/Sabriel One Shot

by JayWinchester30



Category: Supernatural, destiel - Fandom, sabriel - Fandom
Genre: DeanCas - Freeform, Destiel - Freeform, M/M, Multi, Other, Sabriel - Freeform, Short Story, casdean - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-15
Updated: 2016-06-15
Packaged: 2018-07-15 07:10:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7212835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayWinchester30/pseuds/JayWinchester30
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Whenever an Angel kisses a human it leaves behind a freckle. Sam and Dean get suspicious of each others excess freckles and when Cas and Gabe get wind of this they decide to have a little fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Angel Kisses- Destiel/Sabriel One Shot

**Author's Note:**

> Flooooooooooooooooofffffff

"You know Dean, I didn't start noticing your freckles until after you got back from purgatory..." Sam said with a blank tone whilst staring at some old pictures in a box from the old house.

"Oh... Yeah well... I guess you weren't paying attention." Dean responded with a monotone voice, only glancing up from his lore book to check if Sam was suspicious or not. "Hey." He said a moment after thinking. "I didn't even realise you had freckles, Sammy."

The room went cold just as two shorter men walked in through the door, looking at Sam and Dean with a small undertone of suspicion. "Hey guys." Sam said in the direction of Gabriel and Castiel who had just begun dispersing through the room before heading in the opposite direction of where they would usually go.

Gabe headed and sat next to Dean and Cas walked around to the side of the table Sam was turned against. They shared looks of suspicion and slight confusion before Gabe spoke up above the silence.

As he did, both Dean and Sam turned away from their respective activities and paid attention to him completely. "Uh... Those Djinn you were hunting a few months back just rolled through and took out like three guys." They gave him confusion as to what he was on about before he continued.

Lifting his hand to demonstrate hight, he pulled it just below his shoulder and gestured to the space between his seated hight and the floor. "You know, the three kid ones about this big and the dad that you didn't kill?"

They both opened their mouths slightly making an 'O' shape with it and rolled their heads forward slightly in realisation. "Yeah, that bunch." Gabe continued, getting up from his seat.

He walked around to the tray of whiskey and poured himself a glass before downing the small amount of liquid. "Three guys were found in this abandoned warehouse hooked up to a primitive version of the feeding machines Djinn usually have. The three kids were caught on cameras by the main road leaving after they had fed. That's what you lot get for letting the little ones go." Gabe said with a retreating smile.

He looked over at Cas with a cocked eyebrow at the unresponsiveness of the two men and a smile grew on both of their faces. "What were you guys talking about when we walked in?" Cas asked with slight refrain at the subject, knowing that it might stir the two into an even more quiet state.

"N-nothing Cas it's fine. Where are we headed for the case then, you said they were spotted by the main road, they could be anywhere by now?" Dean asked changing the subject completely and as he did Cas and Gabe shared side glances of instant knowledge at the tenderness of the subject.

Gabe pushed against the wall he was leant on and with crossed arms walked around Dean, sitting to his left and staring at him. He took his index finger and pushed down at the edge of the book in his hands, a cause for him to put the book down completely.

"Yeah," Gabe started, watching Sam and Dean turn their attention to him finally. "They were by a main road all right, and they left the town they were at... But there have been three recent disappearances a few towns over from their last one." Gabe added with a smirk.

Dean was just about to speak up when he noticed Sam checking his face in a near by reflective surface and went on to find his own to do the same. His freckles weren't that noticeable were they? They couldn't be.

The two angels sat and observed the men before realising what was actually going on. Gabe, getting wind of the real explanation, clicked his fingers with a chuckle and watched as Sam and Dean appeared on the laps of him and Cas.

Sam looked down at the lap he was now sat on in surprise, seeing Gabe smiling up at him with a cheeky grin. He was worried more than anything, what if his brother saw and noticed something. They had kept their relationship secret for a while and he was worried if he didn't get off soon Dean would suspect something.

Just as Sam began to get up, Gabe pulled him back down into his lap by his hip, holding him firmly. "Gabe, stop De-" Sam said in a ways to try and Get Gabe to understand just what the risk was.

As he did this however, he turned to see Dean sat in Cas' lap. Instead of sitting on it like a seat, the way Sam was, he was straddled over Cas' lap and facing down at him. He watched Dean struggle all the same before Cas pulled him towards him with the back of his head.

Cas, careful as to make sure Sam was watching, placed a kiss on Dean's neck and watched as a tiny brown spot surfaced on his skin. A freckle.

Sam looked over at Gabe in shock before finding himself in the same position Dean had been. The taller man looked down on the shorter ones devious smile, bad intentions behind his eyes. "No, no no-" Sam began, trying to deter Gabe from his intentions, but sadly, to no avail.

His hair soon had fingers wrapped in it and he found himself subject to a passionate kiss, placed softly against his lips. When an angel kisses a human on the lips, it doesn't appear there like it would in most other places, it ends up running astray on their body in a random place.

Sam felt a small amount of heat on his chest, the same thing that always happened when a new freckle appeared, and felt the heat disperse as the freckle came into place on his skin.

"I guess the cats out of the bag now, huh?" Gabe said with a chuckle before looking over at Cas, hoping for an answer only see him with a fist full of Dean's shirt and a mouth full of his tongue. "Ah." He said, raising one finger in slight protest before slipping Sam off of his legs and to the floor.

"How about we leave them to it and go and have our own fun, hey?" He said, looking down and extending a helpful hand towards Sam.

As soon as he took it Sam found himself in his room, sat crossed legged on his bed with Gabe sat laughing slightly in the corner. Sam rolled his eyes, knowing it was another of Gabe's tricks.

He looked down in anticipation of today's costume to find himself head to toe naked accept for some thin black lacy lingerie. He watched Gabe in his anticipation and began taking the clothes off, ready for some more of their usual fun.


End file.
